Koishi Komeiji (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Features *All of the character's dashes end in a melee attack if seen through to the end of their animations. *Both of Koishi's forward dashes make her invincible partway into them. Pros *Koishi has the tools to be an effective fighter at any range. *''Standing Medium Attack'' having a low startup time and some range to it makes it a decent poking tool. *''Crouching Strong Attack'' is the longest ranged trip Normal in Gensokyo Reloaded, making it a highly effective disruption tool. *''Heart Helix'' is a highly reliable twin-shot projectile that can be spammed if necessary. *''Third Eye Whip's combination of air usability, long range and safety on block makes it an excellent poking tool. *At 43px past her width, Koishi's ''Throw has the longest range under standard conditions. *It is very easy to start or continue a combo out of Catch & Rose, owing to it slowly bouncing its victim off the wall; the wallbounce property also allows Koishi to combo an opponent from anywhere, negating the need to corner an opponent to access the most effective combos. *''"Brambly Rose Garden"'' being unblockable gives it some potential as an okizeme tool, even if it's mostly against opponents who lack reversal Specials and no other way to avoid its hitbox upon gatting up, in which case they are forced to take the hit. *Koishi's bottom tier placement on the current tier list relates to an older version of Koishi that had a problematic subconscious gimmick, which has since been completely removed from the character. Cons *Koishi's entire playstyle mostly revolves around her trying to find ways to hit an opponent with Catch & Rose to take advantage of its wallbounce followups, either as a chain from a prior attack or as a raw punish from baiting the opponent into performing certain actions, which can make Koishi a bit predictable. *Koishi's mobility is a bit underwhelming, with her dashes being somewhat sluggish. *''"Brambly Rose Garden"'' is very risky to use as an okizeme against characters that are able to immediately use a reversal upon getting up. Matchups Movelist 'Normals' | |30|0|0.95|40|20 |Properties= | }} | |50|0|0.9|60|30 | }} | |70|0|0.85|90|45 | }} + | |25|0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= | }} + | |50|0|0.85|60|30 | }} + | |80|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | }} | |40|0|0.9|40|20 |Requirements= | }} | |55|0|0.85|60|30 |Requirements= | }} | |70|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= | }} 'Command Normals' + | |70|0|0.8|80|40 | }} + | |35x2|7x2|0.92x2|30x2|15x2 |Properties= | }} + | |70|0|0.8|90|45 |Properties= |Version=1 | }} + | |80|0|0.8|90|45 | }} + | |80|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= |Properties= | }} 'Throws' + / / | |80|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | }} + + / / | |80|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |28x4|5x4|0.92x4| |10x4 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~9f.}} | |40xN|8xN|0.95xN| |15xN |Properties= |Notes=Spawns four projectiles. |Version=1 | }} | | version: 25x4 version: 28x4 version: 31x4 |5x4|0.92x4| |10x4 |Properties= |version=1 | |Framenotes= and versions: startup invulnerability 1f~4f. version: startup invulnerability 1f~9f.}} | | version: 80 version: 90 version: 100 | version: 16 version: 18 version: 20 |0.85| |40 |Properties= |Notes=Distance travelled varies with button pressed. and versions: will attack again if the first attack whiffs. version: will attack a third time if the second attack whiffs. |Version=1 | |6|2(4)2|23|37|D|-9}} |6|2(4)2|27|41|D|-13}} |6|2(4)2|31|45|D|-17}} |Framenotes= version: projectile invulnerability 4f~26f. version: projectile invulnerability 4f~30f. version: projectile invulnerability 4f~34f.}} | version: and versions: |101| version: N/A and versions: 20|0.7| |60 |Properties= version: |Notes= version: does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. |Version=1 | |9|2|31|42|D|D}} |18|2|30|50|D|-11}} |28|2|28|58|D|-9}}}} 'Spellcards' | |13x29 / |1x29 / |0.96x30| |10x30 |Properties= |Notes=Pulls opponent towards Koishi. | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~20f.}} | |27x10|4x10|0.95x10| |30x10 |Properties= |Version=1 | }} } / | |36x6|7x6|0.735092| |First activation}} |Second and third activations}}|34x6 |Requirements=''Dream Sign "Ancestors are Watching You"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Notes=Move can be activated up to three times. |Version=1 | }} / | |450|N/A|0.44| |604 |Requirements=''"Brambly Rose Garden"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= | }} 'Others' or + | |80|0|0.8|80|40 |Requirements=Dash must be active for its full length for the melee attack to occur. |Properties= |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Invincibility 33f~80f.}} or + |Ground version: Aerial version: |70|0|0.8|80|40 |Properties= |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~8f.}} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Koishi Komeiji Category:Characters with a Life value of 1000 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing